


Mastering Binds

by articcat621



Series: Meet Me By The Moonlight, Love [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Community: sshg_promptfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: After a successful day at the shoppe, Hermione and Severus are eager to get home and unwind in their own ways.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Meet Me By The Moonlight, Love [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338253
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Mastering Binds

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally written for the 2020 SSHG Promptfest on LJ. Many thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over. Also, thank you to deirdre_aithne for the prompt (BDSM/Kink fic).
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Warner Brothers & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

"So, that was the last customer," Hermione said, wiping her hands on her apron. Turning to Severus, she grinned. "Time to close up shop?"

He grinned. "Indeed it is," Severus replied. "You're doing great."

"I can't believe my mastery is nearly finished."

"Mhmm, we'll have to adjust the sign on the door," Severus said.

Hermione looked at him, eyes wide. "Are you suggesting that I be a master here with you?"

Severus approached her, wrapping his arms around her. "I want you with me always, Hermione."

"Can I take us home?"

"Apparate us away, my love," Severus said, flicking his wand and locking up the shoppe.

The second they landed in Severus's flat, he wasted no time in claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. He backed her against the bedroom door, grinning when he realised where they were.

"Right to the bedroom?" Severus asked, pulling away with a smirk on his face.

Hermione nodded, eyes wide. "I want you."

"I want you, too." Severus resumed kissing her. "Can I use the restraints?"

"Please," Hermione whimpered, lifting her arms up for him. She had known that Severus had left the door restraints up from a few nights ago, both of them content with just leaving them strapped to the door instead of putting them on and taking them off repeatedly.

Reaching up, Severus slipped her hands into the restraints and tightened them, so she was now against the door. "You know I love having you like this."

"Completely at your mercy," Hermione breathed, already feeling her knickers becoming soaked. The predatory look in Severus's eyes let her know that he was just as aroused as she was.

Severus growled impatiently. "I need you. Need to taste you, feel you," he said, his voice low as he made quick work of pulling her tights down and pushing her skirt up. He dropped to his knees and buried himself between her legs. Severus lapped at her core, his hands gripping her thighs tightly. He swirled his tongue around her nub, teasing her the way he knew she liked.

"Merlin," she whimpered, already feeling her orgasm build. His calloused hands caressed her body, teasing her with every stroke. When Severus lightly bit her clit, she cried out as her orgasm washed over her. "Severus!" she screamed, grinding herself on his face. "Gods, yes." She pulled at her restraints, desperately wishing she could run her fingers through his hair.

"You taste so good," Severus groaned. "That's it." He made his way up her body, kissing her rousingly before pulling back to give her a smouldering look.

"Fuck me, Severus," she whispered. "Take me; I'm yours."

Reaching up, Severus quickly released her from the restraints above her. Once she was free, he pulled her towards their bed, pushing her slightly onto it. He removed his clothing, stripping bare as Hermione did the same. Both of them hurried, eager to feel each other.

"So beautiful," he said, looking her over in appreciation as he stroked his cock.

"Severus, please," Hermione whimpered, looking up at him from the bed. "I need you."

"What do you need?" he asked, his voice firm. "Say it." When in the bedroom, Severus could be quite demanding. She loved it, of course.

"You," Hermione whispered, looking at him pleadingly. "I need to feel your cock inside of me. I need you to fuck me."

"Turn over, on your hands and knees," Severus commanded.

Hermione shivered in anticipation and did as he bade. She wriggled her arse at him, teasing him.

He guided his cock towards her entrance and slowly pushed in. Severus closed his eyes and sighed at the feeling of completeness. Her walls gripped him tightly as his cock made its way within her.

Hermione dug her fingers into the bedsheets below and groaned in joy. "Fuck," Hermione cursed. "Yes, take me, Severus."

He paused when he was completely inside her, and Hermione let out a pleased sigh. When Severus began to move, another moan escaped her lips. Her body hummed with pleasure from every stroke of his cock.

Severus gripped Hermione's hips tightly as he thrust into her. She mewled in pleasure as she rocked back and forth on his cock. His grip on her was tight, and he knew that she'd likely be bruised the next day. The very thought spurred him on faster.

"Severus," she moaned. "Harder, faster." He complied with her requests, thrusting into her roughly, repeatedly. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She loved it when he fucked her hard and fast. "Yes, yes," she hissed. Severus could be very demanding and rough as a lover — it was something that she deeply loved about him.

Severus leant forward and covered her body with his. One hand braced itself on the bed as the other worked its way around her body. His fingers quickly found her clit; he rubbed her there as he thrust, knowing that they would both reach their orgasm soon.

Hermione closed her eyes, savouring the feel of him fucking her. His fingers felt like they were working magic on her body, and soon she felt herself teetering close to the proverbial edge.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked, teasing her.

"Yes," Hermione whispered, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her tightly.

"You're mine," Severus said possessively, his voice low and rough. He paused his fingers and his thrusting — stilling completely. He knew it would drive her wild, which was why he was doing it.

"Yours," Hermione whispered, closing her eyes. She could feel that she was on the edge of coming again. "Yours, Severus, forever, I'm yours," she panted, wanting so desperately to orgasm. "Please, let me come," she moved against him, trying to get some friction against his still fingers.

"Come for me, Hermione," Severus commanded, resuming his movements. He quickly increased the pace and pressure, knowing that she'd come in the next moment. "That's it, love," he encouraged.

She let out a gasp, followed by "Severus!" as her orgasm crashed over her. Her fingers dug further into the sheets as she tried to brace herself. Hermione's inner walls clenched around him, urging on his own orgasm.

"Hermione," he ground out as he climaxed.

Hermione slumped forward, utterly exhausted as Severus finished. He pulled away from her before lying next to her.

"I love you, my sweet, sweet witch," Severus whispered, reaching up and wiping a sweaty piece of hair from her face.

Hermione smiled at him lovingly. "I love you too." She grinned at him. "How did I get so lucky to get you?"

"Well, I think it was when you insisted that I give you a job and you slapped your resume and recommendations on my desk."

"Well, you're the best potion master around," Hermione quipped. "And I wanted to learn from the best."

He kissed her tenderly. "I love you."

"Love you, Severus," Hermione replied. "I definitely need to shower, care to join me?"

"It'd be my pleasure," he purred, following her from the bed to the bathroom.

Turns out, him joining her in the shower would be both for both of their pleasures.


End file.
